Hunter (Enemy)
A Hunter is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Several hostile Hunters can be found throughout Bloodborne. A notable difference between the player character (you) and these NPC hunters is that while their reload animation for the firearms is much longer than yours, they also have infinite Quicksilver Bullets. This can become very annoying when the hunter in question is in possession of items such as the Old Hunter Bone , the Cannon, or A Call Beyond. Several miniboss-type hunters such as Djura, Yurie, and the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst are actually hunters with all their stats set to 99. Locations Found 'Central Yharnam' *Old Hunter Henryk, found at the Tomb of Oedon (during Eileen the Crow's questline): **Uses a Saw Cleaver, Hunter Pistol and And occasionally use Throwing Knifes. 'Old Yharnam' *Retired Hunter Djura, found in Old Yharnam, using a gatling gun on top of a tall building: **Uses a Stake Driver and Hunter Blunderbuss. **Djura is not hostile if the player meets the proper conditions to befriend him. *Djura's Ally, found in the area below Djura: **Uses a Saw Spear and a Hunter Pistol. 'Cathedral Ward' *Two (2) Yahar'gul Hunters in the Cathedral Ward, found between the Grand Cathedral and Yahar'gul, Unseen Village entrance: *#Yahar'gul Hunter, wears Yahar'gul Black Set, wields a Tonitrus and Wooden Shield. (Drops 4 Bolt Paper.) *#Yahar'gul Hunter, wears Yahar'gul Black Set, wields a Rifle Spear and Ludwig's Rifle. (Drops 10 Quicksilver Bullets.) *Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, found in the Grand Cathedral (during Eileen the Crow's questline): **Wields a Chikage and Repeating Pistol, uses Old Hunter Bone and Numbing Mist. **Wears the Cainhurst Set (except Cainhurst Armor) and Crowfeather Garb. **Drops the Blood Rapture Caryll Rune. * Eileen the Crow, found in the Grand Cathedral (if her questline is failed): **Wields the Blade of Mercy, Hunter Pistol and occasionally use Throwing Knifes. **Wears the Crowfeather Set. **Drops the Hunter rune and Crow Hunter Badge Forbidden Woods * Younger Madaras Twin, found after picking up Valtr's helm (Found if the player completes Valtr’s quest or if he is killed.) ** Wields a Hunter Axe and Hunter Blunderbuss, uses the Madaras Whistle and Fire Paper. ** Wears the Butcher Set. ** Drops the Madaras Whistle. 'Byrgenwerth' *Yurie, the Last Scholar, found in the Byrgenwerth Lunarium building: **Wields a Threaded Cane and Rosmarinus, uses the Augur of Ebrietas and A Call Beyond. **Wears the Choir Set. 'Hypogean Gaol' *Three (3) Yahar'gul Hunters in the large hall near the Hypogean Gaol Lamp, after the Blood Moon rises: #Middle of room - wields a Beast Claw and Hunter Pistol. #*Drops the +10% Clawmark Caryll Rune. #Behind pillar in room - wields a Rifle Spear and Cannon. #*Drops 20 Quicksilver Bullets. #Middle stairway - Wields a Threaded Cane and Flamesprayer, uses a Tiny Tonitrus. #*Drops a Madman's Knowledge. 'Nightmare Frontier' *Two (2) Hunters of Despair in the Nightmare Frontier, after the bridge near the beginning of the area: *#Yharnam Hunter - Wears the Yharnam Hunter Set, wields a Hunter Axe and Hunter Pistol/Torch. *#Black Church Hunter - Wears Black Church Set, wields Threaded Cane and Hunter Blunderbuss. 'Nightmare of Mensis' *Edgar, Choir Intelligencer, on the bridge after the room with the giant spider: **Uses a Ludwig's Holy Blade and Rosmarinus, wears the Student Set (capeless). DLC Locations Found 'Hunter's Nightmare' *Beast's Embrace Hunter, can be found near the nightmare version of Gilbert's window: **Has the Beast's Embrace Oath Rune, and only uses a Beast Claw. **He drops the Firing Hammer Badge. *Djura's Disciple, can be found in the cave that the River of Blood leads into: **Wields the Gatling Gun and Saw Spear, wears the Charred Hunter Set with the Black Hood. **Drops the Gatling Gun. 'Research Hall ' *Two (2) Healing Church Hunters can be found right before the Surgery Altar: *#White Church Hunter, wears the White Church Set, wields a Threaded Cane and uses a Blacksky Eye. *#Black Church Hunter, wears the Black Church Set, only wields a Ludwig's Holy Blade. *Another Black Church Hunter can be found guarding one of the Clocktower Patient head's: **Wears the Black Church Set, wields a Threaded Cane and Repeating Pistol, uses Poison Knives. Notes *Father Gascoigne, as well as Gehrman, share similar behavior to regular NPC hunters, although they are not categorized as such. **Father Gascoigne is found in Central Yharnam, at the Tomb of Oedon, using a Hunter Axe and Hunter Pistol that fires a shotgun shot, similar to the Hunter Blunderbuss. **Gehrman, the First Hunter is found in the Hunter's Dream, encountered as a possible boss fight after killing Mergo's Wet Nurse. He will use a variant of Hunter Blunderbuss, that has the ability to fire a single bullet, like the Pistol, that can put players into a staggered position instantly. * Both Eileen and Alfred, Hunter of Vilebloods can be hostile in other locations, but only if the player has provoked them, making them different from those who actively seek out the player. Gallery Bloodborne™_20150506232505 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20150507131721 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150506231758 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20150507073025 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150507095415 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150507132928 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150507165647 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150507165007 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151014090213.jpg Bloodborne™_20150506192934 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150506193024 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015104205.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015104101.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015103914.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014150349.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014150424.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014150500.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014150259.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014150719.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014150733.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014175746.png Bloodborne™_20151015001527.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015001627.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015001707.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014200343.png Bloodborne™_20151018020357.jpg Bloodborne™_20151018021456.jpg Bloodborne™_20151018021723.jpg Bloodborne™_20150513193158 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20151018022116.jpg Bloodborne™_20151122162132.jpg Bloodborne™_20151122162046.jpg Bloodborne™_20151122161521.jpg de:Jäger#Andere Jäger Category:Enemies Category:Hostile Hunters